User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 1 Summary
EPISODE 1: Describe and Design The queens enter the workroom one by one. Everyone is shocked to see Mojito O'Hara there as she is the drag sister to Season 1 Runner Up, Chanel O'Hara. Aluna Tic comes across very loud and annoying, most of the girls try and avoid conversation with her. Miss Hydration comes across as very dopey and chill which kinda comes across as rude to alot of the girls. After Jake enters the room, he announces there is a surprise 13th contestant he is adding to the race. Slutdrop then walks in, everyone is shocked and screaming. Some girls are confused and annoyed. Afterwards, the queens are given their first mini challenge which is to do a photoshoot with Season 2 Winner; Anastasia Alexandria Jordan. Kameron, Melanin, Mojito and Angelic do very well in the shoot, while the rest either do ok or not so good. When the queens return to the workroom, Melanin is declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The girls all congratulate her. They are then given their first Main Challenge which is to design an outfit that best describes their drag. *Jake leaves the workroom* While making their outfits, all the queens are talking to one another. Kameron and Mojito are discussing life back at home, Kameron brings up how she needs to do well as she has alot of people back at home rooting for her. Kameron asks Mojito what it was like for Chanel to make it to the Top 3. She replies saying that Chanel was very proud of herself and how happy she was to make it as far as she did. Armani and Cookie are discussing about who they think is gonna go home first, they both say that Parfum and Ariel seem weak and over confident. Sarah and Angelic discuss about their rough childhoods and ongoing life struggles, they both become emotional. On the main stage, Guest Judges include Amanda Lepore and Jared Leto. Angelic serves an immaculate and detailed look, Aluna serves a very elegant pastel coloured gown, Armani prances down the runway in her stoned and detailed look, while Kameron slays in her very dark and edgy look. Slutdrop's look is very sloppy but slays the runway, Katelyn struggles to serve her outfit while Parfum's looks literally falls apart on stage, she trips over a piece of fabric that wasn't glued on properly. After the runway, Ariel, Cookie, Melanin, Miss Hydration, Mojito and Sarah are declared SAFE and leave the stage into untucked. The rest are given critiques. Angelic is praised for how detailed her look is and that their are literally no flaws, Aluna is told how beautiful, but simple her gown is, Armani is congratulated on the creativity of her look and Kameron is praised for her aesthetic and the overall edginess of the look. She begins crying and explains how she is so happy about doing well. Slutdrop is told how disappointing it is to see her not do good after coming back. She begins to tear up and promises to do well next week. Both Katelyn and Parfum are slammed for not caring about their looks and not putting more effort into them. Back in untucked, all the safe girls are talking shit about Parfum and how she is so cocky and rude, and that they hope she goes home. They also discuss Slutdrop coming back, wondering if she'll do well. Back on the main stage, Angelic is declared the WINNER of the challenge with Aluna, Armani, and Kameron ulitmately being SAFE. Out of the Bottom 3, Slutdrop is declared SAFE and told to step her pussy up, which leaves Katelyn and Parfum in the BOTTOM 2. The two lip sync to "Rolling the the Deep" by Adele. They both serve the song with great energy however Katelyn connects with the lyrics more and finishes the song by falling over dramatically. After the lipsync, Katelyn stays, while Parfum is eliminated and sashay's away. 12 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts